SwanQueen One-Shots
by lycantora
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots. Rating T. May change later I'm not sure. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys. To those of you reading my other stories, I'm sorry. I'm posting this as a way to combat my writer's block.** **This is just going to be a series of unrelated SwanQueen One-Shots. Please leave some feedback and let me know what you think.** **As far as the other stories go, I'll get back to them as soon as I can.**


	2. On The Edge

**On The Edge**

Emma stood on the precipice, teetering on the edge. She could practically feel the wind blowing through her hair as she balanced precariously on the ledge. Could she make her foot move forward? Could she handle the plummet?

"Emma?" Her velvet voice had her tipping, swaying ever so slightly toward the fall. Would she be able to take that leap of faith?

"Swan? Everything alright love?" His voice pushed her back from the ledge. A violent shove that had her feeling like she was falling anyway. And not in the way she wanted to.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Not a complete lie. Her head did hurt.

 ** _One Week Later_**

 _Emma Swan,_ she thought, _The Savior._ She scoffed as she tipped the bottle back, greedily chugging the last of the tequila. _Savior my ass._

As the liquid fire ran down her throat, she found solace in the pain. Her head was swimming as her legs dangled off the side of the poorly maintained castle. _I can't believe I let the kid play on this thing._

She should have heard the footsteps. Regina didn't exactly try to hide the fact that she was there. Still, Emma didn't see her until the brunette was standing right in front of her.

"Really, Emma? Getting drunk on a children's playset?" Regina pulled her coat tighter around herself, probably to fight off the winter chill.

"Why not?" Was the only response Emma could formulate.

And there it was again. That feeling of being on the edge. _The edge of what?_ Frustration ate at her as she watched Regina cross her arms. What was this she kept feeling around Regina?

Unsteadily, she slid off the castle. She approached Regina with narrowed eyes. Those caramel irises looked at her with what she could only call amusement. Her smirk firmly in place, Regina quirked her eyebrow.

Emma stared at her, again stuck on the ledge. Moving neither forward nor backward. Just balancing precariously. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Are you just going to stand there Emma? Or are you going to go sleep this off?" She felt the tip. As she watched Regina's mouth move with every word, she leaned over the edge.

"I think I'm okay with standing here." And as she watched Regina's eyebrow twitch at the comment, it was true.

She was seeing things in Regina she hadn't before. The way those eyes sparkled when she was amused. The way the corner of her mouth twitched when she smirked. The way her lips shined when she licked them. Through her drunken haze, only one thought made it to the front of her mind.

"You're beautiful." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. She watched the shock register on the brunette's face for just a fraction of a second before she regained her composure.

"And you're drunk, Miss Swan." For some reason, in that moment, that really ruffled her feathers.

"Don't-" But Regina cut her off.

"Call you that." She sighed as if she were dealing with a misbehaving child. "I know."

Emma barely heard her. She was too busy watching her lips as they formed every syllable. How had she never noticed before?

How had she not noticed the flutter in her chest when Regina looked at her? How had she not noticed the yearning in her heart when Regina was around? How had she not noticed her very soul igniting when Regina smiled. As she was doing now.

"Let's get you home, Emma. Before your mother has an aneurysm." Her smile was genuine, probably at the very thought of Snow having an aneurysm.

"I don't want to go home." Her body took a step forward without her permission.

Regina didn't take a step back as she expected. Emboldened, she took another step forward. The brunette quirked her eyebrow but said nothing.

Emma could feel it. She was practically dangling off the ledge now. Her fingers were losing their grip and she was about to plummet. What awaited her in the chasm below?

One more step and she'd be able to feel Regina's breath on her face. She'd be able to smell the scent that was so completely Regina. She'd be falling quickly into the unknown. Would Regina catch her? Or would she step out of the way and let gravity wreak havoc on her?

Regina's eyes held nothing but confusion. She was completely unaware of Emma's eminent demise. Emma, though, for the first time in her life, knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm drunk." She took that last step.

She could feel Regina's arms press against her chest. Her breath was hot, intoxicating. Emma was going to let herself fall. She was going to trust Regina to catch her.

"Yes, Swan, we've covered this." Her voice was teasing.

"And I'm going to kiss you." The confidence she rarely ever felt surged inside of her.

"You're going to _what_?" Her face was shocked but before she could back away, Emma caught her face in her hands.

With all the tenderness her drunk self could muster, Emma pressed her lips to the brunette's. _Oh, my God,_ she thought, _this is what I've been waiting for._ Regina's lips were soft against her own and, after a moment's hesitation, they were definitely kissing her back.

Emma lost herself in the feeling of those soft lips. She felt hesitant arms wrap around her waist, then pull her close. The brunette's tongue lightly stroked her bottom lip and she sighed. _This_ was where she was meant to be. _These_ were the lips meant to be pressed against her own.

Regina was everything Killian wasn't. Her grip was steady, firm, rather than the hesitant one she was used to. Her lips, while passionate and demanding like his, were also gentle and sweet. Regina's body was soft against her own, unlike the hard body she'd come to know.

Regina was what she wanted. Regina was what she needed. Regina was everything she desired. And it had taken her far too long to notice.

Her arms went around Regina's neck as she deepened the kiss, throwing all of her passion into it. Soft hands travelled up her sides inside of her jacket. That's when she felt the magic.

Their magic was melding. She could feel her own magic like a cloak on every inch of her flesh. Like it was rushing out of her to greet an old friend. As her magic met Regina's, she groaned against her lips. And almost cried when Regina pulled away just far enough to press their foreheads together.

Both panting, they stood, held in each other's arms, while they tried to regain their composure. Regina's eyes were glowing with a light Emma didn't think she'd seen before. It was positively radiant and she found that light warming her from the inside out.

"What was _that_?" She couldn't help but ask.

"That, dear, was long overdue." Regina's voice was different now. Lower, sultry, seductive.

"Oh, yeah?" Had Regina wanted this?

"You really are an idiot." And Emma smiled as the realization dawned on her that Regina had wanted this. And that she hadn't exactly been hiding it.

Emma recalled all of their fights about Killian. The smiles Regina showed only to her. Their late nights talking about everything and nothing at all. The way Regina stiffened every time Killian touched Emma. The way Regina's smile would change from natural to forced when he would enter a room behind Emma. _I really am, aren't I?_

"I know." She kissed Regina then. A sweet peck.

"What about the pirate?" Emma couldn't go back to him. Not with what she knew now.

"I'll deal with Killian tomorrow." And she would.

"And Henry?" She didn't want to get his hopes up but they couldn't not tell him. He'd figure it out anyway.

"We can talk to him together once we work out the details." And they would.

"And what about your parents?" _Shit._ Regina smirked as Emma realized what they had to do.

"Can we hide?" Regina laughed then, a whimsical sound that Emma wanted to listen to for the rest of her life.

 ** _The Next Day_**

Emma sat down across the table from Killian in Granny's. He had his cocky smirk in place but she could see the worry in his eyes. She didn't want to break his heart. But she had to.

"So, love, what is it you need to talk to me about?" She threaded her fingers together in front of her on the table and took a deep breath.

"Killian, I'm just going to come right out and say it." Now she just had to make her mouth form the words. "I think we should break up."

She kept eye contact with him as she spoke. He was hurt but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Killian was a pirate after all. He had his pride.

"Did I do something?" His voice was calm, level, but his eyes were a maelstrom of emotion.

"No. It's not you. I just-" She looked down at the table then, unable to hold his unwavering gaze.

"Is there someone else?" His voice betrayed absolutely none of the pain he felt. She wanted to lie to him, to soften the blow, but that had never been their way.

"Yes. But I didn't realize that until last night, I swear." Emma wrung her hands, silently pleaded with him to understand.

"And here I thought I was the fairest one of all." He laughed and it confused Emma to no end. "Go be happy, love. That's all I ever want from you."

And he left. Leaving Emma confused and totally and completely lost. _The fairest one of all? Where the hell did that come from?_

She shook it off, she'd concern herself with it later. Dread swept over her. One down, three to go. She ordered her lunch and ate in gloomy silence.

 ** _Three Days Later: Friday_**

Emma sat at the table with Regina and Henry. She smiled when Regina put the biggest piece in front of her, like she did every Friday night. Henry didn't seem to notice the way their eyes lingered just a moment longer than they used to.

They'd had their first date the night before. It was intense, kind of awkward, and ended with a lot of kissing. Emma was not letting this woman go.

"So, Henry," Regina started after dinner was done and they were all sitting in the living room, "How would you feel if I told you I was seeing someone?"

Henry looked to Emma with panic in his eyes. He looked back at Regina and started stammering. When she rose an eyebrow at him, he took a deep breath.

"Mom, you can't be serious. No man in this town is good enough for you. And you can't be with someone that couldn't beat you in a fight. And no man here could beat you." Emma did not miss that he didn't say no _body._ He said no _man._

"And if I said it wasn't a man?" Again, he looked to Emma with horror in his eyes.

"Come on Mom! Is it Ruby? Because you can do wayyyyy better. No offense to her, of course, but-" This had to stop.

"Kid, it's me." And he slumped to the floor in relief.

"Oh, thank God." Both of his mothers quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, uh, wow, how long has this been going on?"

 _Okay, I'm going to have to give this kid some lessons in hiding things._ Emma sighed and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Regina did the same with her fingers threaded together.

"Care to explain, kid?" Something was going on in this kid's brain.

"Oh, come on, Ma. It was totally obvious that Mom was into you. And obvious to everybody but you that you were into her." He sounded exasperated and it kind of made her want to laugh. Kind of.

"It was not obvious to everybody but me." She felt the need to defend herself.

Henry rolled his eyes. He _rolled_ his _eyes_ at Emma. Then got up and left the room. She'd have thought Regina, who was struggling to hold in her laughter, would have taught him better than that.

"It wasn't." Regina came and sat on her lap and kissed her cheek.

"No, Emma, it wasn't." And she kissed Emma, distracting her from everything and blanking her mind.

 ** _Two Months, 14 Dates, And Several Sexual Encounters Later_**

"You know, we don't have to do this." Emma said to regina on her parent's doorstep.

" _Emma_ , come on. We've gone over this several times." She groaned because they had.

"Alright, alright." Emma sighed and knocked on the door.

Her mother answered the door with Neal on her hip and a smile on her face. She pulled Emma in for a hug and then did the same to Regina. She ushered them both inside where Henry was already waiting.

"Dinner is almost ready." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"And you're sure we _have_ to do this?" Emma didn't want to have this discussion with her parents.

Regina just smirked and quirked her eyebrow. Of course they had to. Emma knew this. Henry was sworn to secrecy but they couldn't keep asking the kid to lie to his grandparents. She groaned internally and sat at the dining room table.

When David got home they exchanged greetings once more before dinner was ready. Snow, always the excellent hostess, placed the food around the table and gave everyone their first portions. Emma scooped herself seconds. And thirds, even though everyone else was done eating. She didn't want to do this.

"So, Emma," Snow started once everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleaned, "What's going on?"

"Well, there's something I'd- we'd," She corrected herself, "Like to tell you."

"Yes, Snow. Your daughter and I are seeing each other." Just a moment's silence, then Snow held her hand out to David.

"Pay up Charming." Was all she said and David grumbled while pulling a twenty from his wallet.

"Couldn't have waited just a few more months?" He slapped the twenty into his wife's hand.

"David!" Snow looked horrified.

"What? I'm haopy they're together and all but I'd have won if they'd waited until Christmas." He looked sullen and Emma almost laughed. Almost.

"Wait wait wait. You two took _bets_?!" She was dumbfounded.

"Told you Ma." Was Henry's smarty pants reply.

Emma silently seethed over this new information. It had been so obvious they took _bets_. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did Hook say?" David asked and Emma felt kind of bad, they'd become friends. Then she remembered what he'd said.

"It was really weird. He said, 'And here I thought I was the fairest one of all.' Then he laughed." Henry choked on his drink of soda and bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny, kid?" Emma waited until he was done choking to ask.

"Really, Ma?" He looked around the room. "None of you get that reference?" Silence as they all looked at him expectantly. "Oh, my God guys. In the original Snow White movie, the evil queen says, 'Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?' Convinced that the answer will be her." He lets that sink in.

The room erupts in laughter as they start to get what he meant. Emma, tears streaming down her face, looked over at Regina, who was indeed the fairest one of all. With her whole family laughing to the point of sever abdominal pain and Regina beside her, for once, she felt whole. Like all was right in her world.


	3. Finding The Truth

_I can't do this._ The simple thought echoed through my mind with every step toward the altar. If it weren't for Henry leading me by the arm, I would probably bolt.

 _Bolt where?_ My mind felt the need to remind me. Not home, considering I didn't have one without Hook. Besides, everyone expected this. This was my fate, right? **Right?**

Once at the altar, my son handed me off to my soon-to-be husband. My palms were sweaty and my heart was beating so hard that if we didn't get to the "I do"s soon, he was going to have to catch the damn thing. I sought her out in the crowd before I realized what I was doing. Once I was drowning in those chocolate pools, however, I understood.

"If any would object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." I tore my eyes away from Regina and looked back at Hook.

He looked so handsome in his suit. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I thought about how badly I was about to hurt him. But I couldn't not. This was all wrong. Marrying him was all wrong.

"I do." His eyes widened and he plastered on his cocky grin.

"That's the wrong part, love." Several awkward chuckles rang out through the crowd but I knew by the look in his eyes that he knew.

"I object." I stepped back and dropped my hands to my sides. "I can't marry you."

I ran back down the aisle and out into the street. Without a destination in mind, I started running. The small purse went first. The heels followed shortly after.

Before long the dress was suffocating me. I tore it off piece by shredded piece. Then I was left in my white slip and panties, not that I really cared just then.

With every slap of my feet on the pavement, I felt more panicked. I took a sharp right and bolted into the woods. The twigs and grass under my bare feet were comforting as I was losing my mind. _Regina?!_ I continued running from her until the sun set over the horizon, long after my magic faded at the boundary.

Finally, I sank to the forest floor, her laugh a broken record in my mind. My lungs felt like they were on fire and my entire body ached. The ache in my chest, however, outweighed everything. As I struggled for breath, the tears started. Slowly, at first, one seeping here and there, then they were pouring out of my eyes. A downpour unable to douse the fire that was Regina in my soul.

 _When in the hell did I fall in love with Regina? Why did I have to pick that moment to notice? Why did my eyes seek brown eyes instead of blue **at the altar?!** Why did I not realize before **then?!**_

Hell of a savior I was. I seemed to do a lot more harm than good. With silent sobs wracking my body, I lay down on the ground. A bed of moss served as my pillow as my thin slip absorbed the ground's moisture. Maybe I would get pneumonia? That seemed fitting. I closed my eyes as the shivers started, her brown eyes haunting me.

Regina POV

I really was the best person to search for her. I knew that. Even without her magical signature in the area, my locator spell was having no problem. Only problem is, that would only lead me to the border. _I should be stuffing my face right now,_ I thought as I traipsed through the woods.

I growled when I reached the edge of the border. There was no way at all of knowing just how far out of the border she'd gone. Fishing my phone of my pocket for it's light, I stepped over the line. The magic left my body like a sigh and I grit my teeth.

I was going to find her. That was for damn sure. And when I did, there would be hell to pay. I didn't like the weak feeling that came with having no magic.

About fifteen minutes outside of the border, I was fuming. My phone was beeping it's warning at me that it was about to die. _Great, so thanks to the Savior I'm stuck wandering the woods in the dark of night, with no magic, and I'm about to have no light. Oh, when I find that blonde menace I am going to-_

My thought was cut short by the crumpled mess ahead of me. A few more steps and I could see her perfectly. Curled in the fetal position with her hands tucked under her chin, her hair splayed out behind her, she looked like a fallen angel. Before I could think about it, I fell to my knees beside her.

Her slip was stained and torn, revealing more of her than I had ever seen. Mud coated her feet and calves and scrapes and bruises of varying sizes covered her body. _Even like this, she's beautiful._ I pushed back the thought, as I was often forced to do, and that's when I noticed she was shivering.

I tore my coat from my shoulders and draped it over her. With more effort than I care to admit, I hefted her into my arms. With one arm under her knees and the other under her neck, I headed back for the border.

She whimpered and turned her head, burying her face in my chest. I held her tightly to me as I often wished to do. She really was like a plague on my existence. In more ways than she would ever know. I sighed and looked to the sky without halting my steps.

"Oh, Emma. What am I going to do with you?" I looked back down and felt the tears stinging my eyes.

Back on that forest floor, she'd looked so vulnerable. So...broken. As I carried her, finding the weight in my arms comforting, I remembered my persona. It'd have to be back in place before I crossed the border.

I stopped walking and looked down at the woman in my arms. She was a little cooler than she should be but her magic would heat her back up. If hers didn't, mine could. I traced the lines of her face with my eyes. My persona had become so familiar that sometimes even I forgot I was in love with her. When she wasn't around. Or on my mind. So never. I never could forget.

I sighed and kissed her forehead. I would always protect her. I wished I could brush her hair from her face but both my hands were holding her up. Her skin was soft under my fingertips.

With another sigh, I started walking again. I kept my eyes ahead of me and when the magic flowed back into my body, I groaned. Relief flooded through me and I was just about to teleport us both back when Emma spoke.

"Your house." She sounded so tired.

Without a word, I teleported us both to the mansion and into my room. She was awake now, so I set her on her feet and crossed my arms over my chest. With a huff for good measure, I walked over to my closet door and opened it.

"Feel free to take whichever of my pyjamas you'd prefer, Swan. And please bathe before you get into my bed." And with that, I teleported to Snow's.

As I appeared in the Charmings' living room, they weren't even startled. The swarmed me and started asking questions. As their voices overlapped and ran together into a steady hum, my head started to pound.

"STOP!" Once they were silent I looked my friend in the eye. "Snow, she is safe. Right now she just wants to rest and be left alone."

"Alone? But we're all so worried about her." I really had to pit effort into not rolling my eyes. So worried they were all gathered in the living room?

"Snow, she just left guyliner at the altar. Clearly, she has some things she needs to figure out and then I'm sure everything will go back to normal." I ran a hand through my hair and my phone buzzed.

 _I need you...please._

My heart skipped a beat. It wasn't like Emma to be so vulnerable. What in the hell had happened?

"Now, if you'll excuse me." And in a puff of smoke I was gone.

 **Emma POV**

I stared down at my phone awaiting a response. Without the urge to shower, I just magicked myself clean and dressed. Which normally I'd have been having a hooplah about but I was just too...gone.

I, the Savior, destroyer of the curse of the Evil Queen was in love with said Evil Queen. I could remember things about her that I'd never even bothered asking Killian about. Even the thought of her laugh, which I'd been without for months now, made my heart flutter. Thinking about her smile set my blood on fire. The young man that she raised made me proud every day.

It didn't surprise me when Regina poofed into the room. It didn't surprise me when she sat as far away from me on the bed as possible. It didn't surprise when she didn't even look my way. No. What surprised me were the words that came out of my own damn traitorous mouth.

"I love you, you know." She looked at me then. And she looked angry.

"Yes, Swan, I know." I should be angry at that. But I wasn't.

"Why did you stop laughing?" I was staring at the wall now. The tears building in my eyes wouldn't fall. I wouldn't let them.

"What?" At least she didn't sound annoyed. Just surprised.

"You stopped laughing, Regina. A sound that I didn't even realize I needed in my life until today. So why'd you stop?" Might as well just get it all out.

"Look, Swan, I know I'm you're _bestie,"_ she spit the word out like it was a poison in her mouth, "But some things really are none of your business."

"I see." I pulled the covers back and lay my head on the pillow that smelled just like Regina. "Well, I still love you. That's why I couldn't marry him."

"What?" That got her attention. I could imagine the look of horror on her face.

"When I was standing up there, I sought you out of the crowd. I didn't want to look at him when I was saying my vows. I wanted to be looking at you." I pulled the covers up to my chin and wished I could disappear. Even if she would never love me, she'd know the truth.

"Get up." Now she sounded absolutely livid. Never really pictured her as the homophobic type.

I did as she said and slowly forced myself out of her bed. The bed I would probably never see again. Resigned to my fate, I headed toward the door. A strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

Protective arms wrapped around me as Regina rested her chin on top of my head. Unsure of what to do and extremely confused, I just stood there. What was happening?

"Emma Swan, you idiotic oblivious fool. Are you even remotely aware of how much of this could have been avoided if you'd just realised this sooner?" Now I was really confused.

"What?" Her only answer to my oh so eloquent question was a soft pair of lips pressing to my own.

My lips molded effortlessly to hers. My body called out to hers as our magic met and melded. Light flooded the room and probably would have blinded me had my eyes not been closed. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled my lips from her to rest my forehead against hers.

"Oh." Was all I could manage as my thoughts muddled together. " _Oh!_ "

A soft smile parted her lips as she gently cupped my face in her hands. I lost myself in those soft chocolate covered eyes. So this was what it felt like. True love.

"Typical Savior style. Finding the truth right as time was running out. Are you aware you almost took away my happy ending?" I smiled. In all the years I'd been promising to help her find her happy ending, I never thought it'd be me.

"Well the hero always does save the day at the last moment." I smiled and shrugged.

"Idiot." And nothing else she could have said would have been more romantic. "I love you, Emma Swan." Except maybe that.

"I love you too Regina Mills." I kissed her and everything was perfect.

We would worry about everything later. On this night, lost in one another, we were all that mattered. Love was all that mattered.


End file.
